


Atlas Servants

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A Program based RWBY story where each week a student is selected to be a Servant Student. It’s explained in the story. Me, @indecent-rwby, @lucky-3833, and @thegrimmrwbyfanblog were each given a school and mine was Atlas! Indecent got Beacon, Lucky got Haven, and Grimm got Shade(Vacuo)! So, we’ll see how this goes but I hope you enjoy the read!First part focuses on Neon an the overall setup! part two will focus on Ciel!





	Atlas Servants

The militaristic campus of Atlas Academy was swarming with new students, new military recruits, old students and parents dropping off their privileged children in hopes of either turning them into strong, independent adults, or to just get away from them for awhile. A few select students, known as Servants, were seen wandering the campus naked. There was a click of the school intercoms coming to life. “Penny Polendina, Ciel Soleil, Neon Kett, and Flynt Coal, report to Headmaster Ironwood’s office immediately. He’d like to have a word with you four.” A familiar Schnee’s voice came over the intercom.   
  
For some, it felt as if the entire school let out a collective, childish “Ooooooh”, while for Penny and Ciel, it was just another meeting with the half-metal man. “I wonder what General Ironwood wants to talk about!~” The ginger android turned to her mocha skinned companion with a smile on her face and a joyous look in her emerald eyes, everyone who passed could see the two were stark naked for a but Ciel’s blue beret. “Do you think it’s about the Servant’s Rule again?”   
  
“Considering the two of us are naked and this week’s Servant students, I’d assume so.” As the timekeeper spoke, placing one hand on her hip, she grabbed Penny’s hand and started walking towards Ironwood’s office. “Here’s hoping it’s not another rule change like last time.”   
  
“Oh, but you loved the new rule, Ciel! General Ironwood listened to your complaints and let you and the others wear some clothing without hiding any of your body!” Penny’s argument went unheard though as she was dragged through the halls.   
  
On the other side of campus, the energetic faunus, Neon Katt, skated around her teammate as the intercom buzzed to life, stopping his trumpet playing. “I swear, if this is another talk about how we’re gonna be next week’s students, I’m gonna-” As she ground to a halt on her wheels, her budding breasts jiggled.   
  
“Chill out, Katt.~” The smooth voice of her teammate, Flynt, interrupted her as he pulled the instrument from his lips and held it by his toned, chocolate waist, making sure not to hide his moderately sized member from any of the students passing by. “No matter what it is, we won’t find out until we get there.” He watched the girl skate around him in nothing but a pair of rolling blades and headphones, unable to keep his eyes off her small but perfectly round ass. “So just relax and keep skating.” Pulling his trumpet back to his lips, he started to play once again, attracting everyone who could hear and come and see the naked Servant students. Though, only a few felt the need to touch their bodies on the way to Ironwood’s office.   
  
When the four arrived at their Headmaster’s office, they were promptly greeted by Winter Schnee, standing in nothing but a white micro bikini with her hair down instead of in its usual bun. “Thank you for arriving here swiftly even though we are currently swarmed with the mid semester change of students…” As she spoke, she couldn’t help but notice all four of them staring at her body, mentally taking note of how large and still perky her breasts were and how soft looking her ass was. Mentally sighing, the woman clapped her hands in front of their faces to regain their focus. “Being one of the few Specialists not out in the field for an uncertain amount of time, I have been chosen to be the school’s fifth Servant. Though, since I am a professor for this semester, the rules are a bit different for me. Now, if you’ll head on inside, the Headmaster is waiting for you.”   
  


As the door in front of them swung open, Ironwood was seated at his desk and his hands under his chin and a bit of a smirk on his face. “I’m sure the four of you are wondering why you’ve been gathered here today, and were told upon arriving at campus this morning to be naked. Well, all of you being shown as Servants will only be for today. Letting the new students know the rules and how things work. Starting tomorrow, Ciel Soleil will be the Servant student for the next week.” He could see the mental groan in the girl’s eyes as she heard her name. “Will that be a problem with you, Ciel?”   
  
Her eyes went wide when he asked her that, figuring she was in trouble. “No! No sir! Not at all. Was just hoping for a break is all.”   
  
“Well, don’t worry. You will soon. Now, let me explain the Atlas Servants Servant’s Rule.” Gazing to his right-hand woman, Ironwood gave some gesture the students didn’t understand, only to see the Schnee grab a camera and start recording the man. “Just so you four know, this will be recorded and broadcast across the school an hour from now and tomorrow morning. This is not for you, this is for the new students and recruits you will be servicing.”   
  
All four students gave a silent nod in understanding as he spoke, Neon’s tail swishing in the air as part of her was excited to hear the rules and see if there were any more changes.   
  
Clearing his throat, Headmaster Ironwood looked to the camera and got started. “As you students, new and old, are aware of, Atlas Academy honors the Servant Student Rule that has spread throughout Remnant over the past generations. We have had many wonderful Servants in the past such as Willow Schnee, mother to Winter Schnee, who was also a wonderful Servant in her years. But this generation will be different from the last.

Rule One: All Servant students must be naked for the entirety of their time as a Servant, even in their dorms with their teams. Since everyone lives on campus, there will be no excuse as to wearing any clothing that may cover their body. Servant students are allowed an article or two of clothing as long as it does not cover them. Flynt Coal, for example, is allowed his sunglasses while Neon Katt is allowed her skates and headphones. Lingerie is also acceptable as long as it is see-through. 

Rule Two: All Servant students are required to grant any non-servant whatever said non-servant asks for, no matter the location or request.This can range from escorting a fellow student to class to getting on your hands and knees and being a good pet. If Jimmy asks for oral pleasure, Servant student must give them oral pleasure. If Sally wants to be pinned to a wall and fucked like a slut, Sally will be pinned to the wall and fucked like a slut. Creampies, however, are forbidden unless the Servant student asks for it. 

Side Note: If the Servant student does not do as requested, the Servant has the right to find a Professor to try and get out of their request. From that point, it is the professor’s choice and said professor will be gifted for their time. Any Professor who is bothered by a Servant has all right to make that student be their escort for the day and cannot be denied. 

Rule Three: If a Servant student is occupied with a non-servant, no one else may interrupt whatever they are doing or risk becoming a Servant themselves for a month. Once the original Servant’s time is up for their week, said Punished Servant will continue to be a Servant alone until their punishment is over.   
Rule Four: If a Servant is sick at any point during their time as a Servant, they are allowed one day’s rest before they are required to return to classes. Unless given proof that they need more time to recover from the Infirmary. If that becomes the case, I will personally pick the Servant to take their place for the rest of their time.   
Rule Five: Servant students are forbidden to cover themselves at any point during their time as a Servant or their time will be extended another week. This can range from covering their chest with their hands to covering their bodies in a towel.   
Rule Six: If any Servant student demands sexual relief, they must do it in an open space. No one is allowed to touch them as they seek their release, but students are allowed to watch to their heart’s content.

Rule Seven: If there needs to be a demonstration for any Biology or Sex Education class, a Servant student is required to be the model or demonstration dummy for that class. No matter the need. So, if Professor Winter needs a female student in Sex Ed to help her demonstrate the female orgasm, a female Servant will be used to demonstrate.   
Rule Eight: Students are allowed to take pictures of nearby Servants but forbidden to post them on any social media that you may have access to. If you truly want to share the sight, either wait to how your friend, or tell them to meet you.   
Rule Nine: Every hallway in the school has a hypodermic needle in it. It has been designated as the ‘Futa Shot’ over the years. If you find a female student that you would like to have a cock, use the shot. It wears off after two hours and has been tested and made to react differently with each person without causing ill side effects.   
Rule Ten: Break any of the above rules once and you become a Punished Servant. Do it more than twice and you will be kicked out of the Academy knowing what you did wrong.”   
  
Finally pausing for a moment, he looked to the four students who just heard his rules and smiled. “And for this next week starting tomorrow, Ciel Soleil will be your Servant student. That is all.” All four students were dumbstruck by these rules their Headmaster put into place, silent from both fear and anger. “If you four think that was too much, just give it a few days. There will be a few students who break the rules and become Punished Servants.”   
  
Winter set the camera down on the Headmaster’s desk and cleared her throat to bring the student’s attention to her. “Penny, Ciel, Flynt, Neon. I suggest you be on your way. Rest for an hour before these rules are shown to your fellow students. It will give you some time to rest before your day starts. I imagine that all of you will be very wanted during the day.”   
  
As if on a silent queue, all four students filed out of the room. Ciel, followed by Penny, then Flynt, and holding up the rear, Neon. Unfortunately for her, Neon was snatched up by a male student who heard Ironwood speaking through the doorway. “Wha- What do you want?!” Her voice rang through the halls as she yelled her question at the student, still surprised from being grabbed.   
  
“I want you to be my Servant for the day. You’re going to escort me to my dorm room and then worship my cock with a blowjob. That’s the rule, isn’t it? If I ask for something, you have to do it?” His voice was stern and confident, like he knew exactly what he wanted.   
  
Her shimmering green eyes lowered to the floor as she wrapped her arms around her fellow student’s arm. “Yes… It is…” She sounded a bit disappointed that she didn’t get to wait before being snatched up and used. “So, let’s get going, Sir. This isn’t my first time as a Servant and I know how to act.”   
  
“Good.” The male lead the way to his dorm, making sure she was right next to him the entire trip and occasionally slapping her ass as they made their way there. Once there, he opened the door to his dorm, and much to the faunus’s relief, it was void of people and no places to hide for any to jump out at her. They were going to be alone.   
  
“So, this is your place?” She asked, unlatching from his arm and skating over to one of the four beds in the room and dropping to her hands and knees. “So, how would you like to get started?” She still didn’t sound too excited about pleasing someone already, but the smile on her face certainly made it seem like she was trying.   
  
“Well, you’ll come to my bed.” The nameless student gestured to the bottom bunk on the left side and closed the door behind him, locking it. As he approached the bed, the student began unzipping his pants and letting out his thick eight-inch cock, resting it on her face as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, be enthusiastic, and suck away. Show a bit of worship while you’re at it.”   
  
The kitten faunus nodded and licked up the side of the shaft on her face, kissing back down its length until her lips wrapped around his waiting sack. Massaging both of those heavy balls with her tongue was starting to be a bit of a challenge after a minute, so the rainbowed faunus came back up the shaft, making sure to press the length along her cheek and tongue until she reached the top. Once at the top, she gave the head and kiss and started stroking the length with her free hand. In the next moment, she wrapped her lips around just the head and started swirling her tongue around the tip.   
  
“Well aren’t you just a little slut, knowing what you’re doing and we’ve been in here less than ten minutes.~” The student ran his hand through the Servant’s hair and gripped the back of her head before starting to pump his cock in and out of her throat, brutally face fucking the cat faunus. The feeling of her throat spasming around his member sent the boy’s body alight, nearly making him scream from pleasure as the girl continued to suck him off as he fucked her throat raw.   
  
“Mmm! Mmm!” Words were a second thought to the girl as she instinctively moaned around the shaft and reached around to grab his ass. She couldn’t deny the sparks of pleasure that coursed through her body from her body being used. Closing her eyes, Neon did her best to wrap her tongue around as much of the member as she could and keep sucking away on the throbbing shaft. It wasn’t long until she felt the boy hilt himself against her face, making her kiss his pelvis, before unloaded rope after rope of his warm, sticky seed down her throat and causing a moan to leave her lips from the feeling of cum flooding down her throat.   
  
After finishing his release, the nameless student pulled his cock from her mouth and slapped her in the cheek with it. “Now, get out, Neon. I have to study.”   
  
Before she could say anything or ask for more, the cat was pushed out of the room and quickly snatched up by another student. At least she was only a Servant for today.~


End file.
